What is Hidden is Found
by colouredblossom
Summary: Kagome's heart has become ice, she has lost the feeling to live and hides beneath the bamboo of Okinawa. Can one visit change everything? - Oneshot Sesshkag


**What is Hidden is Found**

_**A/N**_

_**Oh yes it's been quite a while ne...**_

_**Don't worry a Silver & Golden Xmas has a sequel, one that I have had my brain wracking over for the past few months.**_

_**I'll post some notes on my profile if I find anything to announce, I promise to keep you guys updated! Moving on, this is just a short one shot I decided to write. It's not the best of my ability but you know, education is hard!**_

_**Hope you enjoy it! ;)**_

_**Jazzy xoxo /^.~\"**_

~*~*~*~

Channels of water streamed down sodden hills beneath the forest of bamboo. Fairy Pitta occupied moist shrubs of delicious flowers and the Okinawa woodpecker hid beneath the furrows of a tall oak tree, its inner branches dry and untouched by the rain.

Amongst the settled birds a lone woman strolled quietly, upon her arm swayed a rice basket as a rain hat sat atop her almond head. Facing the southern sky the woman paused, her blue eyes ghosting across the rooftops of bamboo.

The forest became silent, and the water paused in its pathway, seconds passed by in what felt like hours. The young woman grasped her hidden katana, knowing that bows and arrows would already cause a loss within the battle ahead.

Soon the still movement burst into an eruption of noise, birds scattered to the sky and a heavy wind encircled the forest, its force spitting water at solid objects which stood within its path.

"Demon." hissed the woman, her eyes turning hard as her body took stance, already she looked like the fire of an enraged stallion.

Only more wind met the ears of the priestess who felt amongst the conflict, searching for the offence.

"You knew my brother, yes?"

Kagome turned around stunned, her katana hitting against the fallen leaves of autumn.

It was him, the stoic brother of her former half. The brother of the man she hated viciously.

"What do you want? Inuyasha is long of my past. I have nothing to do with that creature." spat the miko, her shoulders bent in fury.

"Hn. If I may recall, I was not aware you hated him so much. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, you appeared to love that pathetic half-breed." mused the demon, a small curve upon his lips.

Kagome felt her chest squeeze at the memory, grinning deviously she walked towards the demon lord and tilted her face towards his.

"Let me make this clear, youkai. I do not like that idiot. If anything that stupid moron can go die for all I care. And you of course are free to join him because I really do not have time for irritable pests." she whispered before smiling even more as a pale hand wrapped itself around her pale neck.

"You dare to insult this Sesshoumaru with accusations of being a common demon." growled the youkai, his teeth bared as his hair fell across his shoulders in silver strands that seemed blue from the clouds.

Giggling Kagome beamed at the demon before her, Sesshoumaru watched in silence as the miko laughed harder, her voice the sound of venom.

"Yes youkai I do, want to know why? Because your stupid brother thought he could teach me the same." Sesshoumaru looked on while the miko allowed her face to turn bitterly serious, the memories of the hanyou resurfacing.

"The idiot thought he was ready, so without my knowledge he grasped the shikon jewel and wished to be a fully blooded youkai. Well he got his wish, it was granted but not free of charge. The night he rid the world of that pathetic burden, I lost my best friend. And now I hide with a good reason, if I was ever discovered by that baka my life would end upon his will. So go ahead youkai, kill me. Your brother plans to but his mind is polluted and his soul is dead. I'm sure the afterlife wouldn't be so bad. Besides you would do it quickly, melting my bones and living organs with your toxic poison. It would be better than facing rape and being tortured to death by what once was the being you loved. So do your worst youkai. I currently live in a hell of pathetic torture."

The demon allowed his fingertips to slide away from the woman's throat, Kagome breathed deeply as the youkai before her palmed the cheeks upon her soft skin.

"If you kill yourself now, my brother will soon be after me, wanting the tenseiga in his hands so that he may bring you back. So miko your life currently lies in my hands. What is the point in killing you if my brother will annoy my person. Either way I'd rather keep you alive if I am to be subjected to this torture." said Sesshoumaru as Kagome shifted her face away. Angered tears spilling across her cheeks.

"My only escape from both of you would be to kill Inuyasha myself. I may be wishful in trying to escape my future with the hanyou but I am logical. So my life is now in your hands youkai. Do what you will as long as that half-breed becomes long dead." replied the miko, ending her freedom with a pact.

"Than we have a deal." agreed the youkai before he grasped the miko and pinned her against an oak tree, his legs pressed against the woman's thighs.

Gasping Kagome faced Sesshoumaru, her eyes heavy with sudden lust.

The forest fell under the pelting rain as the miko and daiyoukai became sodden, their robes clinging like oil to their warm skin.

Lifting the rain hat from the priestess's head, the demon watched as ebony black hair fell down in a trail of waves.

Feeling his lips part the youkai bent his face forwards and crushed his mouth against Kagome's. The drums of thunder and the strings of bird calls harmonised as the two beings kissed.

For once Kagome could admit hell was where a heart wasn't, where passion couldn't be found; but that day, in the forest of Okinawa Kagome discovered the comfort, the passion she'd been awaiting for years upon, that day the miko had her wish granted, her wish to feel alive again.

The End

~*~*~*~


End file.
